


Tickle Fights

by spinningthreads



Category: Armour Hero
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are ways of making you talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fights

"I have other ways of making you talk."

Bei Miao stiffened as he walked in the lab, looking around for that bastard Xi Zhao. He knew it, he knew the guy couldn't be trusted and this was the evidence he needed. He found him inside the infirmary, pinning Kun Zhong against the wall and his eyes narrowed as he turned to head into the room. Surely now even Kun Zhong would see what kind of a person Xi Zhao was, turning on the person who'd believed in him so naively all this time, betraying them for the Shadow Realm's purposes. Even the kid couldn't defend him after this, he thought in satisfaction.

There was a yelp just as he reached the door, followed by a high pitched giggle and he froze just before the door slid open. The giggle was followed by another and he looked back through the window to find Kun Zhong pressing back against the wall and trying ineffectually to slap Xi Zhao's hands away. He clearly wasn't trying all that hard, Bei Maio considered sourly, if he couldn't break himself free from something like this.

"Tell me," Xi Zhao threatened and Kun Zhong shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip to try and keep from laughing.

"Never!"

"Alright, fine. You asked for it."

Kun Zhong wailed as Xi Zhao redoubled his efforts and Bei Miao scowled, turning away from the window in disgust. Xin Nan and Dong Sha had entered at some point and they were frozen in place, not knowing what was going on and if they needed to attack their newest, most nebulous 'ally' or not.

Bei Miao muttered something uncomplimentary about the whole team being made up of idiots and stalked out the lab, looking for something or some _one_ that actually made sense.

\---

"I thought that was going somewhere else for a moment," Kun Zhong said, sagging back against the wall now that Xi Zhao had ended his tickle attack. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed that it hadn't or not.

"And where exactly would that be?" Xi Zhao asked, leaning against the wall next him, the amused expression on his face tinged with curiosity.

"Never mind," he said hastily. The less he thought about Xi Zhao pinning him up against walls the better for his peace of mind.

Xi Zhao raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you just find out what happens when you don't tell me things?"

Kun Zhong elbowed him in the side. "Shut up."

"I don't know why you didn't just tell me in the first place. It was hardly a terrible secret."

"It's the principle of the thing," he replied loftily.

"Like now?"

"Absolutely."

"I could tickle you again."

"I'm ready this time, bring it on."

"Fine."

The scuffle that followed was less a tickle fight and more lazy slapping at each other, both of them too worn out from the previous fight to put too much effort into this one.

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope." He paused, trying to figure out what they'd actually started this fight over. "Wait, what am I not telling you?"

"I don't know," Xi Zhao replied, exasperated, pushing him up against the wall again and oh, that was it. "Because you're not telling me."

"Oh. I don't remember what it was anymore, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just saying that because you know I'll win in the end."

"In your dreams," Kun Zhong retorted. "And I'm not telling you. Whatever it was I wasn't telling you," he added hastily.

"You'll tell me eventually. I'm just not going to force it out of you right now." Xi Zhao pushed away from him, sitting down with his back against the wall. "Appreciate the favour for what it is."

"Uh huh."

Xi Zhao gave him a wry look as Kun Zhong joined him on the floor but he didn't seem too fussed about pushing the issue so he was going to take that as a win and not push his luck.


End file.
